halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122
Summary In the Gallery Art in the Halo Graphic Novel there are two main boxes of text on the page. One chat log between two people. The other appears to be a log of a data query. The information provided by these logs seem to imply that Sergeant Avery Johnson is a Spartan from the Spartan I program. First the info boxes from Pg 122 of the Halo Graphic Novel: The Players Looking at the Chat log we see that echo23023 and mike4436 are talking in code. From another patch on the page we see this text: Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS CRPL Johnson, Avery Junior 48789-20114-AJ Therefore putting two and two together we can conclude that alpha juliet juliet 20114 is code for Sergeant Avery Johnson. The alpha juliet juliet stand for his initials, Avery Junior Johnson, and the 20114 some kind of unique code. This is also backed up by another character that is talked about, charlie hotel 4695 which is Dr. Catherine Halsey. The 4695 is revealed in the Data Log when Dr. Halsey requests Johnson's medical log aboard the UNSC Gettysburg. The third character talked about is juliet alpha 20101. Due to the subject matter Juliet Alpha 20101 is probably Colonel James Ackerson because Ackerson's projects were often competing with Dr. Catherine Halsey's projects for funds. So he was always trying to find out info on the Spartan program in hopes of sabotaging Halsey's work. mike4436 and echo23023 also talk about ones and twos meaning Spartan I and Spartan IIs So a legend would like this: *'alpha juliet juliet 20114' = Sergeant Avery Johnson *'charlie hotel 4695' = Dr. Catherine Halsey *'juliet alpha 20101' = Colonel James Ackerson *'ones' = Spartan I *'two' = Spartan IIs Anylasis Looking at the date we see that the events are dated, September 12th, 2552. From the Halo novel, Halo: First Strike, we know that about this time, on the UNSC Gettysburg, Dr. Halsey is talking to Master Chief and Sgt. Johnson about how Johnson survived the Flood. On pg.224 Halsey talks about how Johnson wasn’t infected by the Flood because he developed Boren Syndrome on Paris IV. This brings up an interesting point as in the conversation mike44236 says, Thanx and yes. The query was intercepted with the Paris/BS spoof. But what am I supposed to do now? Paris/BS spoof? Paris/BS spoof could mean the method used to bring Halsey's data query to mike44236 's attention or it could mean something quite different. Borens Syndrome Hoax Other users have gone over the same data and come to the conclusion that the Boren Syndrome explanation is all a hoax. They use the Paris/BS spoof as their evidence. Where Paris stands for Paris IV, BS stands for Boren Syndrome and spoof meaning that Boren Syndrome was a hoax to throw people off that Johnson is a Spartan I and THATs why he wasn't infected by the Flood. Perhaps more incriminating is the Data Query Log. First Halsey tries to get the somekind of medical records related to Johnson, 48789-20114-AJ.txt sftp> get 48789-20114-AJ.txt 450 file unavailable, please retry sftp> get 48789-20114-AJ.txt When Halsey first tries to get the file she gets a file unaviable message, but she gets it to work on the second try. However, this file was a spoof. We find out what happened in the second part of the query log. hunter> EA15EE95CE32:EE28:AA34:3:3283:EA83>get 48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> BLK 48789-20114-AJ.txt RPUT c:\files\P_BS48789-2011-AJ.txt ON NEXT GET hunter> EA15EE95CE32:EE28:AA34:3:3283:EA83>get 48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> PUT c:\files\P-BS48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> 200 PORT command okay. hunter> 150 Opening data connection for 48789-20114-AJ.txt(FAE;144:FEAC:67:CCF8187:AEAA:81:322). hunter> ########### hunter> 226 transfer complete hunter> 16494 bytes sent in 0.98 seconds (16 Tbytes/s) Halsey tries to get the file but hunter stops the first request. Hunter then sets up so that the second request go through and sends P_BS48789-20114-AJ.txt(P_BS which means Paris/Boren Syndrome spoof). The Hunter who might be a security bot or somekind of ONI admin watched Halsey's request and either gave her the requested file or somekind of bogus "spoof" file to hide Johnson's past. 48789-20114-AJ.txt On the same page of the Halo Graphic Novel it appears to reveal the contents of file 48789-20114-AJ.txt. It is just an image and doesn't reveal if the file is the one sent to Halsey or if it is the spoof. It does however offer more evidence that Johnson is a Spartan because it link's him with The ORION Project or the Spartan I program. First Patch reveled on the the Page: Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS System: Harvest Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE 2502:09:19:14:50:23:13 Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS CRPL Johnson, Avery Junior 48789-20114-AJ Another page is also reveled in realation to Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE and the killing of Jarald Mulkey Ander. Trivia On this page there is a Marathon reference. mike4436: Yeah, but not on me! Not with golf51979 as Section Head. he was top at Misriah, MISRIAH for Pete's sake! Looking at the reference to MISRIAH we see in Marathon: On January 6, 2345(Earth A.D.), at the United Earth Government Misriah food distribution center, what had begun as a commonplace food riot turned into a massacre. The UEG riot troopers who arrived at the scene had been informed that the rioters were armed. As the UEG troopers approached the scene in their Randal Hovertank, plasma fire began spraying upwards. In a flash decision, the commander of the Hovertank ordered his crew to open fire upon the crowd. It took only five seconds for over five hundred starving Martians to be incinerated. See Also *Halo Graphic Novel *Misriah Category: Events Page 122